


生死门

by RyanMilk



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, 虐orz
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-30 04:07:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20091025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RyanMilk/pseuds/RyanMilk
Summary: ——  对方说，“你还在灵堂和我做爱。”





	生死门

天色阴沉，连空气也是阴郁的沉黑，像个巨大的黑木棺材，将整个小镇紧紧合住。

金发女人坐在镇长女士车副驾驶位上，Regina紧握方向盘的皮革，微微蹙眉，忧虑地看向窗外。这是她们驶过的第三个街道，所有的街道都空无一人，连店铺也全是死寂的空气，小镇几乎成了一座空城。

镇长女士停下车，空旷无人的街道猛地刮过一股风，沉沉的空气被掀起，像灵堂郁黑的帘帐剧烈飘荡。金发女人的声音传过来，浸着空气的凉意。天色阴沉得像夜间，因此她的神情也浸在黑夜里，让人无法看清。

“Your Majesty，”她说，“你觉得这是怎么回事。”

她的声音一如既往，听不出任何感情，却使压着Regina的棺木轻了些。她侧头去看她，救世主金发搭在红夹克上，唇紧紧抿着，一双浅绿色的眸子透过车窗直视前方。

Regina微微蹙着眉。

她毫无头绪。

强烈的危机感像冰冷的枪膛，从早上起就如坠寒冰。她启动发动机去找Henry，不寒而栗的是——失踪的不仅是男孩，外面的街道和公寓一样死寂，只有空气在流动。

手机没有信号，镇中央的钟楼指针不再拨动。种种迹象预示她陷入了某种怪异的危险，Regina转动方向盘，踩下刹车，将车停在路边，喉咙间的空气仿佛被抽空，心中一阵发悸。这时，突然有人敲了敲她的车窗，她的心脏跳动一下，转过头，看见救世主熟悉的红夹克，猛地松下一口气。

Regina注视着身旁的金发女人，指尖一下一下敲在方向盘上，什么像冰凉的水流过她们中间。

她总在这，镇长女士想，不管什么危险，救世主总会出现面前，每次如此。金发女人坐在副驾驶位上，和她靠得很近，身上的热气传过来。她蹙着眉，似乎正严肃思考。Regina怔了怔，这时，对方看过来。

救世主那双浅绿的，像湖水的眼中晕着困惑不解的神情，她问，“怎么了，这样看我，在想什么。”

Regina又咬住下唇，她说，“没什么。只是觉得每次有危险，你都在这，让人觉得……很安心。”

金发女人没再说话，只是看着她轻轻笑了笑，她的笑声很低，很轻，擦过她心尖。Regina颤了颤睫毛，她抬起眼看她，那双褐色的眸子剔透又漂亮。

“我一直没什么朋友……”她说，“所以，谢谢你在这。”

救世主还在看着她，依旧没开口，Regina的心猛地紧绷，仿佛悬在空中。金发女人和她对视着，唇边的笑已经消失了，在昏暗的车里如同凉意的水，又像冰冷的月光。

她浅绿的眸中氤氲着什么，就这样度过了紧张漫长的几秒，Regina终于听到她说话了，带着点冷肃的口吻，让她的心猛地提起。

“不要这么说。”救世主说。

Regina怔住了。金发女人从副驾驶位探起身，沉沉像白冷冷的水。昏暗的车中，Regina看着她，几乎无法思考。

金发女人投下的阴影将她裹住，她一手撑在她耳畔的靠枕上，另一手轻轻捏住她的下巴。动作很轻柔，却带着令人窒息的压迫感。

Regina的心脏传来猛烈的悸动，她死死攥住座椅黑色的皮革。救世主离她很近，温热的呼吸几乎就触在鼻尖。

“别说是朋友。”

金发女人的声音柔和得像积着的月光，Regina看着近在咫尺的救世主，什么话也说不出，整个人像坠入飘渺的雾，对方手指摩挲着她的下巴，某种异样的感觉在她全身蔓延。

“别再这么说。”

救世主俯下身去，镇长女士背脊猛地绷紧，她捏紧座椅上的皮革。对方的唇沾染了凉意，又透着炙热的温柔。她吻入她的唇齿，Regina漂亮的褐色眸子氤氲起什么，使它看起来不再那么剔透。金发女人的吻是温热的，指尖却还有室外被风缠绕的冰冷。她的指腹刮过她的脸颊，Regina一阵发颤，唇齿间和她纠缠得更紧了些。她们之间像个漩涡，要将一切的一切都吞没其中。

镇长女士紧捏着座椅皮革的手松开了，她的手臂环绕在对方身上。救世主的金发时而擦过她的脸颊，红色的夹克成了黑暗中唯一的亮色。她身上传来熟悉温暖的触觉，又带着某种令人窒息的压制。救世主埋下头，吻了吻她侧着的脖颈，牙齿蹭到了，Regina背脊攀上一阵颤抖。金发女人已经松手，坐回了副驾驶位。

镇长女士轻轻喘着气，脸颊还有晕红。金发女人将手搭在她的手背上——进镇长车前，她在外面吹了寒风，因此是冷的，却使Regina莫名安心下来。

车外郁结的天色越压越重，救世主说，“我们去钟楼看看，不知道出什么事，那的指针停了。”

Regina心脏还在一下一下跳动，说不出话来，只好微微点头，转动方向盘，带救世主往钟楼那驶去。

-

-

-

Regina关上车门时，又是一阵狂风刮来，将她黑色的卷发吹得乱糟糟的。救世主走到她身边，她们没把车开到钟楼，因为无法开去——钟楼周遭陷下一个巨大的天坑，露出参差不齐的断层。它就这么凭空出现在钟楼周围，几乎有两个外婆家那么大。透不进光，黑如棺木，十分渗人。

她和金发女人朝那走去，对面也有两个熟悉的身影赶来。Snow裹着厚厚的围巾，背着很久未动的弓箭——那副弓箭几乎快成挂在墙上的装饰品。

白雪到她们面前时，Rumple也撑着拐杖，不紧不慢地到了，他眸中黑沉沉，氤氲着古怪的雾气。

“这怎么了……谁干的？”镇长女士困惑地看着钟楼，钟楼的指针停了，却仍在发出咯噔咯噔的声音，像什么无形的东西将它摁在原地。Regina打个寒颤。他们四人站在空荡荡，凹陷下一个巨坑的街道上。除了呼呼的刮啸的风，死寂得没有一点声音。

“还能有谁。” Snow回答。

穿西装的男人笑了一声。

听见他的哂笑，Snow微微愠怒，罕见地威胁起人来——而这一般都是Regina的事。

“我警告你，”她说，“不要再玩这些把戏。”

“Rumple？”镇长女士蹙起眉，只觉得太阳穴突突跳动，“怎么回事，你到底干了什么？”

“Snow White，我说过，和我无关。黑暗者将手搭在乌木拐杖上，“不见的不止你的小Neal。Belle的盒子失踪了。”他看着她，声音变得冰冷，“我最讨厌这种游戏。”

Snow还想开口，却被救世主打断。金发女人伸出手，白光流过去，搅得坑上方的空气缓缓流动，像水面晃过浅浅的波纹。她说，“别吵了。这有个连接的结界。我下去看看，他们可能被困在里面。”

Rumple微微转动他的拐杖，盯着金发女人看了一小会，直到Regina开口。 

“我们和你一起。”她说。

Snow也点点头，金发女人没再说话，转身进了结界中。

黑暗者面无表情跟在她们身后，一起被沉沉黑水的结界吞没。就在他们消失进结界的一瞬，钟楼那镂着繁杂花纹的指针，诡异地，咯噔咯噔重新开始转动了。

-

-

-

一阵狂风透过窗户猛地刮入，松垮的门发出哐当的声音，器皿也在铁架上哐当作响。天色阴沉，这间屋子却更寒冷，与笼罩小镇的寒意如出一辙。

这是间异常寂静的屋子，属于古老森林无数村庄中的一个。奇异的是，这间屋子四处都有烧焦的痕迹，蛛网结在上面，像刺骨，如伤疤。

时而有风刮入，窗上裂开的纸簌簌作响。Regina打量四周，只觉得一种非常不详的气息匍匐在黑暗，窥伺着她们。

黑暗者依旧撑着他的拐杖。而Snow伸手从背后抽出一只箭，搭在弓上，警惕地看着四周。这座房子死一般寂静，显然不像有人居住。

他们屏息凝神。Snow拉着弓箭，一步步在屋内缓缓移动，经过墙壁的悬架时，她的脚步忽然停下。时光尘封的木架还能见到晕黄的纹路，有一处地方痕迹很新，是什么东西搁置过的环形痕迹。

Snow怔了怔，顷刻，一阵猛烈的震动从背后传来。她立刻回头，戈登握着他的拐杖，上面晕有魔法的黑色。方才那阵狂风从窗外刮入，门嵌进门槛，稀薄的光线尽数被挡在外。

“你在干什么！”

对方神色在黑暗，看不分明，“你看清楚了，Snow White，我什么也没做。”

他握住拐杖，往门处一挥，要将门重新推开，拐杖却像被什么一震，魔法扭曲一下，被吞没，消失得无影无踪。这时，Snow清晰地看到一个透明的结界，像玻璃般旋转着。

Rumple接住被抛到空中的拐杖，声音不带一点感情，“也做不了什么。”

Snow一阵寒颤，又是一阵狂风从窗外刮入，空气吹得簌簌作响，她转过头，看见救世主扶着Regina，对方浑身都在剧烈发抖。

Snow急忙过去握住她的手，对方肩膀痉挛，身体带着发烧般的热意，目光死死停在窗外。白雪朝那看去，沉沉天色下，隐约能看清她们身处一个小村庄中。

Regina的眸中氤氲着极重的雾气，几次要开口，都无法说出话。如果没有救世主在旁边扶着，她甚至连站也站不稳。

“Snow……”黑发女人轻轻唤她，眸中压抑着绝望的冷雾，又盛着滚烫的东西，Snow紧握住她发抖的手，对方摇摇欲坠，惨白得吓人。

“我来过这，”她的声音透着某种森森的凄凉，嗓子像被人用火钳灼烧。Regina回握住白雪，看着她的眼睛，语气颤抖地说。

“我烧了这座村子，烧了三天三夜。”

-

-

-

屋子有两层，被结界送来时，她们出现在底楼。Snow举着弓，步伐缓慢，走在前边，其他人警惕地跟在她身后。所有人都绷紧神经，一点风吹草动，都会如金石破弦，铮铮鸣响。

巡视一遍后，仍旧只有死寂的空气缓缓流动。一层没有任何信息。几人探到狭窄的木质楼梯边，上方漆黑如夜，不透一点光线。

连接两层的梯子由木槽凹接而成，木梯的台阶是一块块粗陋的木板，间隔很高。Snow打量一会，握住扶手，刚踏上去，就听到了吱呀的声响。仿佛碾在枯枝落叶，是那种松动，濒临垮坏的动静。

白雪又退回来。Regina摸着木质阶梯内侧的凹槽。过上片刻，她抬头说，“这个木梯被人拆过。”

每两层木阶间均有一个矩形的槽口，槽口的大小和木阶的截面正吻合，两侧各对应一个。可以猜想，木梯阶间距离并没有这么高，是有人隔个拔过插进凹槽的木板。

即便拔过，相差距离也不大，足够人踩上楼，为什么要拔出来？

Regina抱着胳膊，指关节一下一下敲击着。这时，她突然怔了怔，目光停在不远处，穿西装的男人身上。

“Rumlpe？”镇长女士问，“怎么不过来？”

对方却仍旧站在原地，看着她，没有走去的意思。 

“你还觉得我们在拯救镇民吗？”一片僵持的沉默后，黑暗者开口了。

Regina微微一怔，对方那双黑蒙蒙的眼睛看过来，声音很冷静，却浸了不寒而栗的雾气，“被困结界的一开始起就不是他们，离奇失踪的一开始起也不是他们。” 

我们。

Regina脸色发白，对方无声口型中的两个字令恐惧攀上她的脊梁，那是一种被野兽盯上的本能。

“不，”Rumple轻轻笑了，眼中一贯没有笑意，带着某种讽刺的意味。“麻烦的是你，Your Majesty。”

穿西装的男人站在那，唇边勾起冰冷的嘲讽。空气一下就凝固起来，仿佛密不透风的海洋。Regina看着他那双黑蒙蒙的眼睛，突然喘不过气来。所有重力都垂向她一个人，在阵阵狂风中哐哐作响，将所有的氧气都拥入深渊。

她的心脏剧烈地疼痛。

Regina深吸了一口气，轻轻勾出一个微笑，那抹微笑和她褐色眼中闪烁的，如出一辙的骄傲。

“那么，就朝我来吧。”

她说。

Regina转过身，高跟鞋踩上摇摇欲坠的楼梯，清脆的声响破碎在木头的吱呀声中，仿佛濒死者最后痛苦的呼叫。她满不在乎地把一切都踩碎在脚下，骄傲得没有一丝迟疑。

在她快到二楼时，几人才回过神来。紧跟的是救世主软皮靴的声音。Regina把金发女人拉上去后，Snow握住扶手，正要往上走，二楼传来了对方的声音。

她的声音在看不清的黑暗，寂寂，一如既往，熟悉，独属Regina。

“别再为我涉险了。Snow。”

Snow怔住了，她看着楼梯尽头，除了沉郁的黑暗，别无可见。

“相信我和Emma，”Regina说，“在下面，帮我们应险。你还有你的‘always find you’，对吗。”

Snow的喉咙像被什么堵住，她摸着还没放进箭囊的箭翎，一片片锋利的羽毛几乎要把她的手指割出血来。黑暗者那边传出一声冷笑。

她到底还是听着楼上的脚步声缓缓远去。 

-

-

二楼和一楼一样，寂静异常。

Regina抬手，燃起一小团橘黄的火焰。

这里太寂静，静得只有她和救世主的呼吸声，手上火焰细微的噼啪声。这些细小的声音，如寒蝉透明的蝉翼。郁结的黑暗像玻璃糖纸，融化在火焰下。楼层是木的，光滑的一条长廊。尽头有一间封闭的房，能看到雾般的透明游丝缠绕其上。

救世主那双眸子在火光中晕开。

“Rumple的黑魔法不能用，我的白魔法可以——”Regina的声音很轻，很沉静，“我一直在想楼梯的事，关于设局人，大概有了一点头绪。”

“嗯？”

Regina那双褐色的眸子在火光照映下，闪烁着什么。她注视对方，抿了抿唇。

“楼梯显然是为了方便小孩做的，但木板被拆了，应该是对方不愿意让我们知道自己的身份。”

“我猜，”她说，对方是这家，唯一幸存下的孩子。”

金发女人没有说话。Regina看着她的眼睛，神情很坚定，说，“我会偿还欠下的一切。”

“Emma……”她的声音忽然小心翼翼起来，“你相信我吗？”

“你当然会的，”对方那双浅绿色的眸子很温柔，“My Queen。” 

-

-

她们小心翼翼地贴着冰冷的墙面行走，一步步到封闭的门前。那些浮若游丝的透明细线更加清晰。Regina熄灭火焰。天色已步入夜晚，一点月光沉浸在空中，在她们面前缓缓流动。

门隔在透明的浮丝后，寂静地站立着。透明的细线随呼吸声一颤一颤，谁也没有伸手拨开。

有些诅咒，比如她的黑暗诅咒，掀起万渊风雨，恶毒猖狂，雷电皆知。有些诅咒，比如眼前的浮丝，晶亮地沉默着，像不语的恶意。

伸手触碰，既是契约。

Regina神色凝重，未知的恐惧像海洋，将空气紧紧裹住。就在这时，毫无预兆，一股气流擦破空气而来，它划破的速度太快，以至于近到眼前才能看清是一只箭，箭镞是铜的，穿过那些浮丝，稳稳地扎进木门中。

它在木头的缝隙中仍横冲直撞，将门猛地撞开，沉闷的空气一股涌出，那些发亮的细丝颤抖地碎在地上。

Regina怔怔地回头，白雪举着弓，站在不远处，黑发寂静得像森林。

“Regina，”对方一笑，那双黑色眼睛明亮而温柔，“应险及时吗？”

-

-

这间房很空。

那些晶莹的浮丝缠绕着，凝结在空气，漫延到每个墙角，在月光下，像碎掉的银子。

晶莹剔透的中央，由浮丝拥簇一个捕梦网。捕梦网羽蓝，镂空花纹，一串串金属流苏垂吊下，网面很柔软，晕着同样柔软的光。

Regina往前探了一步，始料不及的是，那些晶莹的浮丝剧烈颤动起来，链结的捕梦网的金属流苏也跟着铛铛作响。就在那一瞬，温度冻住了。那些浮线在月光的浸没下先是碎掉，然后隐没，紧接着，山崩地裂般，所有游丝都消失了，所有月光也消失了。只剩下那张捕梦网，寂寂地浮在屋子正中。

一切死寂般黑暗下去，什么也看不见。

只能触到心脏在胸膛的跳动。

黑暗堆积着。

随后，光亮了。

光不再柔软，颜色鲜明，并非鲜红，而是血红，是郁结的血，剔透，沉郁，浸在光上，屋内没有窗，不知从哪冒出凄凄风声，紧紧萦绕她们，声音太过凄厉，铺天盖地，如人泣血。

那光越来越亮，紧跟的是火焰的噼里啪啦声。寂寂的夜晚，这声音过于奇异，令人不由发寒。Regina猛地后退一步。救世主握住了她的手。

热的。

捕梦网线间结的，根本就不像光，流淌着黑暗，晕染着血红，是她的可怕过往，数十年埋在黑色的金属城堡。她是母亲松手的阿克琉斯，是浮在棺木上的奥德赛。冥河的沉水埋着白骨，它们拼命拽她，要她也一同浸没。

她害怕了。 

手指被熟悉的热度包裹，她知道，是救世主。

Regina紧紧凝视嵌绿松石的捕梦网，金属的流苏垂吊，在凄绝的风中铛铛响着，像亡灵的诉说。紧闭之门尽数开启，她向里望去，只能见到浓稠的黑暗。

而救世主就站在她的身侧，握着她的手，金发像日光，与这个腥红的夜晚各不相宜。

Regina垂下眼，又抬起，她松开对方的手，往前走了一步。

这一步夹杂在风中，马上要被吹碎。她咬着唇，一步接一步，向捕梦网走去，向宿命走去，向那面奇异昭示她罪恶的镜子走去。

这段路无声又死寂，沉重又漫长。腥红如酒神袍上的酒痕，踩烂的葡萄酒。她一步步朝前走去，踩在心跳上，踩在头晕目眩上。恐慌从袖子高傲的缝隙，不紧不慢攀上。她的心脏紧紧跳动，害怕极了，却仍抬起手，去碰那面光晕，那扇即推开的门。

就要触碰到那抹郁结的血色时，救世主握住了她的手指，Regina转过头，看见那双如湖水般柔和的浅绿色眸子。

“我陪你一起。”对方轻声说。

突然之间，心脏哪处落下来。

害怕消失了。 

-

-

\- 

整个天地都在燃烧。

热气蒸腾而起，灼烧得空气滚烫，她在废墟上，眼前先是刺亮的昼，再是接天连地的火，炽热像地核的岩浆，燃着鲜血。

尖叫此起彼伏，呻吟到处都是，涨得她头疼欲裂。她艰难地隔住呛人的浓烟。房屋在火的攻势下，一座座迸溅，在风中裂开。那些哭喊奇异扭曲着，旋转着，掀起火浪一样的风。

Regina浑身散架，无法动弹，只得蜷缩在废墟上。一点火沫溅到手臂，是裂开的那种疼痛，疼痛到几乎感觉不到炙热。她咬紧唇，朝火雾外看去。

——她曾骑着黑色坐骑，握着缰绳，神色冷漠，遥遥看向埋葬火海的村庄，像一座座亮起灯火的城池。如今，她趴在火海废墟之上，瓦砾砖块上，像一座滚烫的孤岛。

Regina伸出手，往前探去，有什么紧攥住了她，是个孩子的手。她看不见对方，只能看见接天连地蔓延的火。而那个孩子的手如此清晰地握着她。

对方是透明的。

那个孩子死死掐她，几乎掐出血来。她疼痛地蹙起眉，腹部突然传来沉闷的撞击，那个孩子在拿膝盖撞她。紧接着，铺天盖地。对方拳头很小，打得极用力，极野蛮，恨意透骨，一拳拳打在肩上，小臂上，大腿上，砸进了骨头，砸出了血。

Regina缩在废墟上，身下滚烫坚硬的瓦砾割着她的背。她伸手挡住对方的攻势，孩子一拳拳砸在她手上。

她痛得要滚落下去，她躲避着，阻挡着。

突然听见一声哭喊。

与外面绝望的呻吟不同——外面的声音被热浪隔开，如厚厚的帘帐。这声哭喊却离得极近，搅着痛苦的呜咽，像小动物的哀叫，一点点凌迟她的心脏。

小孩一直在哭，Regina看不见对方，对方滚烫的泪和拳头却一起砸下来。愤怒和痛苦，如此清晰地从生理传给她。

她的心脏要被撕裂了。

空气滚烫，整个世界都模糊不清。她挡着挡着，双手忽然无力地遮在眼上。小孩温热的身体半跪在她身上。

火熄了，淅淅沥沥的雨下起来。那些火中痛苦的呻吟，热浪浮动的声音彻底消失。只剩下她身上那个孩子抽痛，不成形，扭曲的呜咽。

她的心哪里撕裂开。

Regina伸出手，对方伏在她身上，滚烫的眼泪一直滴落着。她在透明的虚无中碰到了孩子温热的肩膀，肩膀很小，差不多跟Henry十岁时一样小。雨砸在她脸上，空气沉下来，将浓烟褪去。 

她却越来越喘不过气。

她伸手去抱那个看不见的孩子。

对方狠狠在她肩上咬了一个印子。

血渗出来，疼痛渗出来。雾蒙蒙的雨中，一切都是废墟。雨沉默地流淌，废墟的瓦块割在背上，很疼，肩上的牙印，很疼，火星溅到手臂，很疼。她试着说话，说不出声，很疼。 

但她还是伸出手，再一次抱住对方，抚摸对方乱糟糟的头发。

“对不起，”她说，声音嘶哑，像扯开的嫩叶，“我会偿还一切。”

-

对方发出一声尖叫，猛地推开她。强风狠急地四面八方向她们刮来，厚重的云层冒出噼里啪啦的闪电。

“为什么你全不在乎！”

对方向她喊道，声音撕裂般的哑意。那位女王骑着黑色坐骑，握着缰绳，冷漠地行在废墟之上。Regina伸出手，指尖却只碰到了冰凉的空气。

“你全不在乎！”对方呜咽着，绝望的哭叫和冰冷的雨水一起砸落，“救救我啊！”对方哭泣着，而她心如刀割。

雨雾裂开雷声，紧接一道极亮的闪电，刹那间将一切都劈亮。她看见了那个孩子，对方浑身颤抖地跪在地上，头发淋得湿透，贴在脑袋上，泪水从指缝不断溢出。

又是一道闪电劈下，凄厉的哭喊响在轰雷与暴雨中，将一切都撕裂开。

“你还得起吗？”那个孩子看着她，绝望地叫道，“你怎么还！”

她浑身发冷，轰隆隆的雷声响着，如一把沉重的铁锤，向一切挥舞过去。

-

-

-

一只手将她从破碎的景象中捞起来。

骨干分明，带着凉意，是救世主的手。

下一刻，那些奇异的废墟像玻璃一样，尽数碎去，天崩地裂般，她陷入了阵阵眩晕，紧接着，她从哪挣脱开，跌回了原来的世界。

Snow紧抱着她，体温很热。她安抚了她很久，捂着她的眼睛，而Regina浑身颤抖。

然后，她把Snow的手拨开，看见了那面捕梦网。

羽蓝的捕梦网与最初截然不同，编织的细线像流动的血，凄厉诉说的亡灵。Regina唇边痉挛一下，她推开白雪，一步步向后退去。

Snow担忧地看着她，对方浑身颤抖，那双剔透的褐色眸子晶莹滚落，恰如脆玉。她一步步向后退去，白雪往前跨了一步，伸出手，想把她从什么地方拉出来。

对方眼睛晶亮，身体在颤抖，被月光照得惨白。

“Snow，”她的声音哽咽，凄厉地，在风里簌簌抖动。她大声喊她，划破空气，仿佛来自亡灵之地，“不要再过来了！” 

Snow放下手，怔怔地看着她，对方退到门口，转身大步跑开。 

-

-

与Snow分开后，救世主在二楼的一个隐蔽房间找到了Regina。

这间房紧靠二楼入口，很隐蔽，起初未被发现。

金发女人推开门，怔了怔。这间房很空旷，像灵堂，没有骨灰。中间两个十字架挂在生锈的钉上。Regina跪坐在地，窗外的月光在她们间划下一道分界，吹拂进的风像飘过烛台的灵歌，如祭祀掀起的白绸。

那两个木制十字架被烧过，像颈上的饰品，系在一起，用一根细线挂在空中，几乎集中了这间房所有空气的质量。

Regina目光凝视着，抬手去碰那两个十字架，仿佛灵魂被摄去。

“Regina！”

金发女人往前跨了一步，大声喊她的名字。而Regina的指尖还是碰到了十字架。就在那一刻，凄凄的风阵阵刮入房内，她整个人被阴影掩埋。从哪升起亡灵的哭泣，声音越来越尖利，那些浮动像幽灵，她在月光般的雾气中止不住颤抖。

救世主冲上前，从背后紧抱住她。那一瞬间，她身上晕起温暖的白光，将整个房间都照亮。那些雾气浮动，渐渐褪去，那些哭嚎沉下，也慢慢消失。

那个孩子的怨气久在这座房多年，早就像摇摇欲坠的框架，稍稍一推，便被风吹垮。像一层透明的空气膜，从顶端滑落下来。盘桓在屋内的寒气消失了，所有异常也消失了，这座屋子褪去雾气，真切地露出原本的模样，破旧，普通，那根悬着十字架的绳子不再晃动，安静地垂下，安静地看着这一切。

Regina被她紧抱着，却还在颤抖。金发女人伸手，轻柔地帮她把一绺黑发撩到耳后。

她的指尖透着寒意，让Regina瑟缩一下。她搂着她，声音浸在月光里，言语一遍遍安抚着。

Regina抬头，目光有了焦距。对方那双浅绿色的眸子依旧很柔和，像冰冷的，柔软的，碎了的银子。

“没事了……”金发女人轻声安抚，她握住她的手，指尖滑落下什么，落在Regina手心，像冰凉的积雪，“很早之前，”她的声音在耳畔，“就想给你了。”

那堆积雪是串手链，像金色网链缠绕的一串串月亮。救世主从背后拥着她，将手链缓缓解开，一串串月亮在她手心滑动着。

“Emma……”Regina轻声说，声音带着哑意。对方解开手链，轻轻系在她腕上。

救世主问，“你后悔吗？”

Regina抬起头，那双褐色的眸子剔透漂亮，她们离得很近，呼吸都擦在一起。她沉默着，忧伤地看着金发女人。 

而救世主的指尖轻轻从她脸颊滑落，依旧很凉。她低下头，吻了吻Regina的唇角。Regina伸手攀住她的脖颈，那串手链从腕部滑落下去，空气滑落下去，指尖滑落下去，衬衫滑落下去，触碰滑落下去。

一切都滑落下去。

-

-

-

寒气退散，怨气消失，一切都尘埃落定。透明的结界仍在封锁回小镇的路。几人四处寻找，终于在屋内一处发现了地下室入口。

Emma和Regina一同下去破坏结界。Rumple的黑魔法没有可施之处，便与Snow留在一楼等待。

-

白雪靠着墙，几次看了看黑暗者，又收回目光。而穿西装的男人撑着拐杖，绅士地站立，安静着。 

Snow最终打破了沉默。

“你不该那么说。”她蹙着眉，严肃地看向他，“我真不明白，你在乎什么。”

穿西装的男人撑着拐杖，唇边没有一丝微笑，“如果你是在责怪我对Regina说的话，就不必枉费口舌了。”

“我知道，”Snow顿了顿，“但你把所有的错推给她，她那么信任你——”

“这同我无关。”

白雪皱着眉，在原地走了几步，显然努力压抑着怒气。什么慢慢积压在空中，Snow深吸两口气，径直走去，一把扯住黑暗者的领子。

“我忍你很久了。”她盯住他的眼睛，“别说得事不关己。是你教给Regina魔法，不仅如此，你教给了她更恶毒的东西。是你，你这个该死的鳄鱼。”

“你对我怨念颇深，Snow White。”

“我囚禁过你一次，黑暗者。”她的语气积着威压，“我比你更早认识Regina。你引诱她进入黑暗，我不允许第二次。”

Rumple看着她，眼中竖起冷漠的冰棱。他拨开她的手，往前凑近一步，语气恶狠狠地，“别这样跟我说话。“他说，“你太偏爱她了。”

白雪那双明亮温柔的眼睛闪烁起光芒，“她当然值得爱！”她肩膀发颤，大声喊，神情激动，“比你值得多！”

Rumple嗤笑一声，“你偏袒她。Snow。我只用问一句。你心疼她，但你在乎过那个孩子吗，那个烧死火海，困我们于此的孩子？”

“不用辩解，你只担忧Regina的安危。他们从来都比不过Regina。你给她千万次机会，却让你的子民在这千万次中惨死。我把她引入黑暗，那么，你呢？”Rumple冷笑，“你一次次纵容她，你的爱不肯杀死她，就让更多人死去。”

“我的白雪公主。你是无辜的，怎么也被带到了这呢？”

Snow脸色惨白。

“让我猜猜，”他笑着说，“你爱Regina，不是为善。而是为你自己。那些死去的人，他们没有参与你的世界，当然与你无关。”

“Snow”，他的声音充满蛊惑，“本质上，我们都一样。根本没有善恶，所有人，”穿西装的男人微笑着，“不过在乎自己的东西罢了。”

“你在胡说，”白雪眸中闪烁着剔透的东西，“我一句也不同意！” 

“你同意了。”

“你这个魔鬼！闭上你的嘴，”她目光无助，一步步后退，“我当然知道什么是善，我一直如此——”

“与其骂我，”Rumple嗤笑一声，“不如担心担心Regina吧。”

“这又是什么意思……我们马上能回小镇了，况且，Emma也在她身边……”

“Emma？”黑暗者依旧笑着。

“你到底要说什么？！”

“你不太冷静，Snow。”

“别再跟我说这些！”Snow几乎要嘶喊出声，她眸中神经质般地发亮，“你到底要说什么！” 

对方平静地注视着她，目光居高临下。半响，他开口了。

“我，Regina，你，一起被困结界。火海的事，没人能逃脱干系。”

黑暗者微笑了一下。

“那么，Emma呢？”

白雪背脊像什么攀上，缓慢地，毛骨悚然，不寒而栗。

“救世主与此事无关，怎么也在其中？”对方冷冷说，Snow喘不过气来，Rumple的拐杖敲着，几乎要将她的心脏敲碎。

“火烧的时候，她甚至还没出生，不是吗？”

-

刽子手刀上最后一层寒雾，从心脏的肌理割入，慢慢刨开，那些细微之处尽数暴露。

“谁带我们进的结界？”Rumple冷笑，声音像重锤，将冰面敲碎。Snow攥紧喉咙，那里的空气被抽尽，而黑暗者还在步步紧逼，“谁找到的暗门？谁发现的地窖？”

Snow后退一大步。无边的恐惧将她紧紧笼罩。

“为什么，”她目光困惑，“你……”她凝视他，逐渐确信起来，“你早就知道——”

“My dear，”黑暗者的声音冰冷，像堆积的雪，空中散去的寒意又重新拢聚起来。

“既然事情总要结束，”他说，“最后谁死，与我何干？”

Snow颤抖地将目光从他身上移开。

-

-

-

Regina走在地窖，这间地窖很不寻常，有一条长道，两侧亮着油灯，她谨慎地，一步步踏在道上。

地窖很安静，或许是长埋地底的缘故。油灯昏暗，勉强可以照明，因此她没有燃起火焰。进这间地窖起，她总觉得什么毛骨悚然的东西一直在暗处窥探。

越往前走，这种预感就越清晰。明明危机已经解除，她的心还在胸膛一个劲跳动。Regina停下脚步，救世主看过来。

“怎么了？”她问。

“我有点害怕”Regina说，“你有没有觉得……什么地方不对劲。”

金发女人握住她的手，她的手是凉的，扣在指上，Regina打了个寒颤，对方说，“别吓自己。”

她的声音一如既往地柔和，Regina压下心中的恐惧，同她一起向未知的黑暗走去。就在这时，她身后由远及近，响起奔跑声，越来越近，在这个安静的地窖格外清晰。Regina心猛地一跳，几乎要跳出嗓子眼，她转过头。

是Snow。

Regina松口气，然而，等待一会后，白雪仍站在不远处，没有上前。

“Snow？”

Snow没有看她，她猛地拉开弓，箭镞对准金发女人。

“白雪！”Regina吃了一惊，喊道“你在干什么？”

Snow目光转向她，奇异地停顿了，像时间卷入一个寂静的点。紧接着，她的语调抬高，甚至有些让人害怕。

“Regina，你手上戴着什么？”

黑发女人怔了神，正要出声，对方声音在空旷的地道剧烈回荡，“你看看手上是什么！”

Regina低头看去，完全凝固住。她手上扣着一个腕带，一个她再熟悉不过，封印魔法的腕带——而那本该系着金发女人的手链。

Regina怔怔看着手镯，寒颤一点点攀上血管，捏住她的心脏，扼住她的喉咙。她不敢将目光稍稍往旁边挪动一点，那就像个深渊，要将她的骨头也吞没其中。

“Regina！”Snow大喊，她猛地抬起头，身体在对方话音未落时就已行动。

“跑！”

-

-

她拉住白雪伸出的手，被对方紧紧拽去，猛拉着跑。整个地窖的油灯昏暗，火光跳跃着，她呼吸不上，什么死死梗在喉咙，她踉跄一下，又很快被白雪拽起。整个地道都在旋转，那些油灯也在旋转。白雪拽她的手很用力，几乎要把她的灵魂拽出来。

背后安静得出奇，她的心脏几乎要跳出胸膛，她和Snow气也未喘，一路跑到楼梯口。她爬上去，再把Snow拽上去。这些动作几乎在一瞬间泯灭，她的大脑完全被恐惧占据，一片空白。

穿西装的男人站在角落，她看向他，像看向最后一根稻草,“……Rumple，”她声音颤抖，“帮我……”

而对方站在黑暗的角落，静静看着她。Regina很快明白过来。她不知所措地环顾四周，整个小屋被玻璃般的结界罩住，在日光下奇异地寂寂发着光。

她的目光途经地下室入口，心脏险些坠落下去，一阵眩晕。什么东西充斥空气，比先前的寒气更令人毛骨悚然。她紧握住白雪的手，一步步往后退去。

这个片段，仅是昏黄的蜡泪流过半截的时间。她的意识却被抽成真空，她的骨血，心脏，所有存在的东西，都彻底消失在虚无中，这刻恍惚短暂消解了恐惧。她甚至可以在错乱中感受到温热的触感。

就在她握着Snow，一步步退到门口时，结界金属般阴冷的触感紧贴住她的后脊，蹿得一下冷到头皮。Regina坠然惊醒，她抬起头，金发女人已站在不远，面无表情地看着她。

她如此陌生，像未知的黑洞，眉眼沉浸在暗处。她的软皮靴往前踏了一步，Regina的心脏被狠狠攥住，什么划过她的喉咙，她差点失控出声。

她还在一步步往前迈，而Regina已经无处可退。直到对方那双浅绿色的眼睛近在咫尺，Regina才在一片废墟下找到了自己声音，就在她开口的一瞬，她手上传来刺痛，是那个封印。

“……你是谁？” 

对方没有说话，仍在步步逼近，直至挑起她的下巴，很冷，Regina打个寒颤，那双褐色的眸子轻微颤动。

金发女人端视着她，

“我就是Emma。”

对方说。那双浅绿色的眸子如浸寒泉。“亡灵是我放的，结界是我设的。”

“Your Majesty。” 

-


End file.
